


Defend

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words flood, defend and stunning.





	Defend

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another Sterekdrabbles challenge, which you can find over [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)! As usual [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) did one, too!
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171802564729/todays-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

Derek shifted from his beta shift back to human and stared at every spot that wasn’t Stiles.

“Did you just.  Derek. Did you just defend me against a  _ cat? _ ”

Derek’s face flooded with heat.  “He tried to scratch you,” he eventually said.  The wall above Stiles’ shoulder was doing a good job of keeping his eyes off of Stiles.  

Stiles stepped forward into Derek’s view, and Derek waited for the inevitable laughter.  Instead, he got a soft kiss to the cheek.

“Thank you,” Stiles said.  Derek blinked at Stiles’ smile.  It was stunning and  _ real,  _ and Derek sighed in relief. 


End file.
